


The Wind King

by mystery18blue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship, One Piece Universe, Saving Ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery18blue/pseuds/mystery18blue
Summary: In Loguetown pirates hunt for a mysterious man, an adventurer, and a rumoured navigator form the Grandline. The hunt for the Loguetown’s most wanted man begins.  The Spade crew is in need of a navigator so they seek to recruit the elusive man. Once they catch him wind of change would change sweep the world.





	1. Loguetown’s most wanted man

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's note  
I had the story in my head for a while and please tell me if you enjoyed that chapter and you would like to read more. I don't want to write a story that no one is interested in reading it. My writing has improved in the last few years, but it hasn't yet reached the level I want so reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter One: Loguetown's most wanted man**

Nineteen years ago the execution of Gol D. Roger ushered a new era for pirates. It inspired people to take Piercy for varies reason from seeking the greatest treasures to adventuring to causing mayhem and destruction in the name of freedom. On a lower scale, the pirate king's execution made Loguetown a popular among the west blue pirates. As the town of beginning and end of the pirate king and also the last stop before entering the grand line.

If you were to ask what type of pirates visit the town, there is no one better to ask than Raoul, the owner of Gold Roger's bar. His bar was a hot spot for pirates of all types. The ones who are solely obsessed with treasures, the ones seeking a great adventure and the ones who sought freedom in all ways. If you were to ask Raoul about his most noteworthy customers, a certain man stand out. The man was no pirate and his talks with Raoul was always contradictory. The man disliked piracy however he would listen to Raoul talk about Roger and his crew for hours. The man haunted pirates for the marine as a side job, but he also showed a general dislike towards them. He was a man of contradictions and mystery despite his rather easygoing and friendly persona.

It was one of their frequent talks where Raoul learned that man sailed from the Grand Line to east blue on his own. That information spread like wildfire and the man became the most sought-after the individual in Loguetown. Any decent pirate crew needed a navigator to sail the Grand Line and a man who sailed the ventured that ocean alone was certainly the best man for the job. For the rest of the man stay, Raoul watched a dozen pirates crews tried to recruit the uninterested man. It was a downright spectacle for the old bar owner. The man gave most his pursuant the slip as he had the uncanny ability to tell when someone is looking for him. On the rare occasion he got caught, he bluntly refused to join any pirate crew.

" How long are you planning to stay here in Loguetown?" Raoul asked as he handed the man his cold nonalcoholic drink. Why was he frequenting a bar if he didn't drink alcohol was just another thing to add to the man's contradictions.

" Oh, you want to get rid of me already, how cruel?! Raoul-san?" The man exclaimed with a joking tone. " I thought we were best friends already."

Raoul rolled his eyes. " I don't even know your name. I would hardly call this being friends."

The man grinned as he drank his iced tea, but he didn't offer his name either. " You can call me whatever you like. I don't mind."

" Or you could just tell me your name." Raoul reputed. He can't always refer to him as the man. " Why are so adamant about sharing your name?"

" I am not trying to be mysterious or anything. It just my name became a kind of an inside joke that I certainly don't want to remember every time someone calls my name. If it bothers you so much you can call me Jacques. It is a name I use when I am getting bounty money from the marines." The man or Jacques explained in his usual easygoing tone.

Raoul sighed as much as he wanted to learn the man's real name, he would just have to settle with that name for now.

" That aside, you haven't told me where the pirate king used to live." Jacques frequently asked such question about Roger. He seemed more interested in Roger's life before becoming a pirate more than his legacy as the pirate king.

" Are you trying to write a book about Roger's life or something?" Most people who came to his bar seeking stories about Roger were far more interested in his grand adventures than his childhood.

" Not really. I just want to know what planted the idea of piracy in that old coot's head." There is all the talk about seeking freedom and adventure that Jacques couldn't help but wonder what started it all.

" It is all about dreaming big, kid." To conquer the Grand Line was a tempting adventure for many people " Sailing the open is a freedom like no other and I am sure a sailor like yourself know that."

The young man didn't respond for a while as he pondered Raoul's answer. What was freedom? Was freedom doing whatever your heart desires? So what if your desires hurt others? Was such a thing worth it? Everything had a price and freedom as a pirate certainly had a heavy price. Whether it was constant pursue of bounty hunters and the marine or the family they leave behind in their purse of piracy. From his trips around as a part-time bounty hunter, he met people who were victims of that new pirate's era. There was no wonder most people despised Roger. His words at that execution platform lit a flame that is still burning to this day and like most flames, it could either burn you or keep you warm.

" All talk aside, the Pirate King was a selfish man who put his desire first and didn't think or even care for a consequence, but then again you can't help but think if it was worth it." Jacques didn't hate Roger, however, he wasn't a fan of him either.

" Don't get philosophical with me, kid." Raoul didn't need the brat to tell him the consequences of Roger's death. He saw the damn thing with own eyes. As much he enjoyed having a pirate customer who wanted to follow in Roger's footsteps, he also saw the low lives who wreak havoc in name of piracy. As much he admired Roger's bravery, he also acknowledged the downside of the new pirate era.

At Loguetown's port stood a captain and his first mate in a one-sided argument. The first mate was the one doing all the arguing while the captain stood with a carefree grin on his face. The captain was wearing a yellow shirt and a bright orange hat. The first mate on other wore a very long opened green coat and a blue mask.

"navigating the west blue is one thing, but navigating the Grand line is something else entirely." The already had a decent number of crew members, however, most of their crew knew the basic of navigation and that wasn't enough or safe to sail the Grand Line. His captain wanted to look for a navigator once they reached the Grand Line which is a fair point. Someone from the Grand Line would have experienced sailing those treacherous waters, however, he didn't want to risk it getting blow away by a storm and getting lost in that crazy ocean without a reliable navigator at least.

" Don't worry. I am sure you would find a navigator once we reach the grand line until then we can navigate the ship just fine." His captain cheerful response made him want to punch him in the face. As much as he respected his captain, he sometimes wondered if it wise to follow him. How can a pirate be so cheerful was behind him?

A ratty-looking kid overheard the two men's conversation and approached them with an eager grin. " so you looking for a good sailor, right?"

The first mate frowned at the boy. " No, we aren't." The kid's grin put him on edge. That brat was up to no good.

The boy brushed him off and looked at his captain. " I know a man who sailed the Grand Line on his own on a sailboat."

The captain squatted to be same eye level as the boy and asked in a carefree and slightly teasing tone. " Oh, really and where is that man then?"

The boy frowned not getting the reaction he wanted. " He has been here in Loguetown for weeks, but if you want me to tell you where to find him that would come at a price." The kid finally revealed his attention to approaching them.

The first mate didn't believe the kid. The story of someone sailing the Grand Line alone on a sailboat sounded suspicious. " Nice story, kid."

" It isn't a story. It is true." The kid shouted in frustration.

" So where is that man now?" The captain asked casually.

" Don't tell me you believe that kid." He was trying to scam them.

" I know where he is. He always hangs at old man Raoul's bar." The kid unintentionally blurted out the man's location. He immediately covered his mouth in horror of his slip of the tongue. His scam to earn money was foiled by his dumb mistake.

The captain laughed before flipping a few belly coins in hand. " If you lead us to that bar, then those are yours" His first mate wanted to object but the kid excited smile stopped him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are pirate." The first mate sometimes thought his captain was too kind.

The captain responded with a nostalgic smile. " I can't fault a kid for trying to earn money." He was aware of how hard it is to get money legally as a kid. "beside it is better than the kid stealing. He would get caught in a heartbeat."

" Do you know where the others went?" The two of them were responsible for buying supplies for the ship.

" I am sure they are getting their supplies. I think Skull went to the execution plate form." Skull was a pirate enthusiast before joining their crew. Visiting the death place of the pirate king was definitely on his bucket list. His captain frowned at the mention of the Execution Platform before changing the topic.

" hi kid, so what is that navigator man like?"

The kid scowled. " I am not a kid. My name is Jono. He is a weirdo. A lot of pirates tried to recruit him, one pirate was going to pay him a lot of bellies to hire him and he refused! " Jono exclaimed in disbelieve. How can someone refuse that much money? If it were him, he would have said yes in a heartbeat.

Jono led the two pirates through the narrow streets. The first thing they saw was an old wooden sign with the name Bar Gold Roger with a jolly roger drawn blow it. Jono opened the door and took the stairs to the basement floor. Famous pirates wanted Poster was pinned to the staircase's walls.

" Gold Roger?" The first mate commented as he sent a glance at his captain, who wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the pirate king Was this bar an attempt at a quick cash-grab? It looked quite old. As they entered the bar, they were assaulted by the overpowering smell of alcohol mixed with some strange herbal scent. It seemed like someone was trying to mask the stench of the rowdy customers with some kind of herb. No could blame them for want to cover the sweaty and an unclean scent of the pirates. Instinctively the first mate attention was drawn to the source of the herbal smell. On the far corner of the bar area, there was a faint smoke coming from a small incense burner.

" Is this a pirate bar?" The captain remarked.

"old man Raoul likes telling Gold Roger's stories, so a lot of pirates come here. The marine tried to close the place a few times but no dice. That geezer is stubborn as a mule" Jono sounded rather irritated. It was bad enough that the town was a pirate's hotspot. They didn't need to encourage them to prolong their stay.

" So where is that Grand Line navigator of yours?" The first mate couldn't help, but be a sceptic. It sounded too good to be true. It is like the moment they needed a navigator a one pops up.

Jono scowled at his distrusting tone, before pointing at a hunched man sitting at the far end of the bar counter. He seemed to be calmly writing something despite the noisy atmosphere. He had a bright-coloured hair the stood out in the dark corner.

The two men looked at each other as they tried to determine their course of action. The captain wanted to approach and ask the man directly to join his crew, while the first mate wanted to be more subtle about it. From what Jono told them, the man had no interest in joining a pirate crew, so they need to convince him somehow.

After a moment of silent debate, the two pirates agreed to that first mate should give it a shot first then the captain can later join him. He approached the man slowly preparing for a casual conversation, but the man's voice interrupted him.

" I am not interested in joining a pirate crew to find someone else."

" Wait, I haven't even said anything." He spluttered in surprise. "At least hear me out." There should be a way to convince him. "Are you a navigator from the grand line?" First, he needed to confirm Jono's claim.

The man sighed in irritation. The was the tenth time someone tried to approach him in the last week. He wanted to kill whoever spread around the information about him." I suppose I am. Cartography and geography are interests of mine, so it was only natural for me to learn how to navigate both sea and land." Labels aside he just wanted to explore this world. It was a hobby to pass time and something he enjoyed doing

The first mate momentarily forgot his main object as he laid eyes on what was the man writing or more accurately drawing. It was a rough sketch of the Polestar Islands and their weather patterns. There was all kind of information crumbed in the two pages of the man's journal. A detailed map of Loguetown and its marks drew his attention.

" Wow, that is pretty good." It was just messy sketch, but he could tell how good it is.

" Thanks?" The first mate genuine excitement surprised the man.

" I want to write an adventure novel." The first mate declares a bit sheepishly. " I didn't particularly want to be a pirate." He certainly didn't want to be a criminal of any sort. " But you know what? I don't really care about being a pirate or not. I just wanted to write adventure stories."

" So writing that novel is a dream of yours." The man delivered his full attention toward him with an amused smile. " it is a nice dream." The man tone sounded both amused and mocking and that irritated the pirate. " If you survived the pirate life, I would love to read it." The words were said with a rather grim tone.

" Of course, he is going to survive." A cheerful voice behind them cut through the pessimistic tone. " We are going to sail the world."

The man turned around in his stool and face the owner of the voice. " Hi, I am Ace and this my first mate Deuce." The cheerful guy greeted him. The man openly stared at Ace for a while with a rather odd expression before responding.

" Yeah, I heard about you." The east blue doesn't have many dangerous pirates with bounties above 20,000,000 so when a pirate's bounty exceeds the average people are bound to notice. " Fire Fist? The Marine were never original with naming." Sometimes he wondered if the people coming up with these were stupid. Why give pirate a moniker? Just using their real names should be enough. Those monikers only helped spread their fame.

"Oh, You heard of me?"

" …Unfortunately, I did." The man grumbled in irritation.

"Why don't want to be a pirate?" Ace asked.

" I think it pretty obvious why someone wouldn't want to be a pirate, captain," Deuce remarked.

The man sighed "I don't like taking orders from anyone. If I joined a pirate crew, I would have to follow captain orders so no thanks. There are five people in the world that I wouldn't mind following and risking my life for and I don't plan to add someone else to the count." It was a rather long-winded explanation, but it was also an odd reason for someone to reject piracy.

" So you don't like being bossed around? That is easy. I am not the type to give out orders anyway." Ace never was a traditional leader type." And beside sailing with people fun." Deuce hoped that his captain would succeed in convincing the man to join.

" Why don't join them, Jacques? " The old bartender interrupted as he refilled the man's drink. " they might prove you wrong?"

Jacques frowned. "Raoul-san, That is beside the point. I am a very lucky man to have lived my entire life in relative peace. Joining a pirate crew would just ruin my peaceful life."

" Isn't a peaceful life boring?" Ace couldn't imagine such life would be interesting at all. " My dream is to make a name for myself that will even surpass the pirate king. " The words held so much confidence and conviction that they shocked the men into silence. Deuce was already familiar with his captain's goal, but this declaration always left him in awe. Raoul could only smile. It was always a pleasure to see a pirate with big dreams in his bar. Jacques, on the other hand, busted out laughing His face turned red as he tried to control his laughter. Ace didn't take to kindly to being mocked.

" Oh man, that comedy gold." His laughter stopped although a few chuckled slipped by. " That pretty nice dream you have there. And how do you plan on surpassing Roger, pipsqueak? "

Deuce could already see his captain temper flaring at the patronizing tone and the mention of Roger didn't help either. " I going to leave a mark on this world…."

Jacques met Ace's glare with an unreadable expression. Deuce could already feel the tension building between the two of them. " Portgas D Ace, how about you make a deal with me?" The sudden change of tone snapped Ace out of his angry momentary.

" A deal?" He suspiciously asked.

" You see my life is precious to me. I wouldn't risk it playing pirate." Ace wont to object. They weren't playing pretend. " If I join your crew, I don't plan on risking my life for any of you, however, you would never fear the sailing the Grand Line with me around. No one can navigate and sail-like I can." He sounded overly confident in his skills.

" Aren't you overconfident? The Grand Line is a pirates' graveyard for a reason." It wasn't an easy ocean to sail.

" Well, I have been sailing the Grand Line alone for years. I have enough experience to make such a claim, unlike your captain who has only been a pirate for a few months."

Ace was still annoyed with the man; however, he knew the importance of navigator. "So, you just don't want to fight, right?"

"Basically yeah, I don't particularly want a bounty on my head." Not to mention getting a bounty might put the people who know him in danger. He would like to avoid that as much as he can.

The Spade Pirates already had a few members who didn't initially want to purse the pirate life so he should fit right in "As long as you can carry your own weight then I don't care." To Ace fighting was inevitable in a pirate's life, but it isn't a sure requirement. " I can protect my crew just fine." As a captain protecting the weaker members was his job and took pride in it.

Jacques had a rather amused smile. " I can carry my weight just fine. The last thing that would happen is me needing the protection of a kid."

" I am not a kid." Ace might be young, but he wasn't a naïve child that man assumed him to be.

" Sure, I will be your navigator."

Deuce was delighted to have someone with actual experience on their ship, but Jacques sudden change was unsettling. As much as he wanted to think that man was charmed in by his captain it didn't seem like the case.

Ace earlier irritation was forgetting at the prospect of having a new crewmate. " Oh, that is great."

" We still need to get supplies so you can meet us at the port. We are setting sail to the Grand Line at noon." Deuce was still suspicious of the man, however, he decided to trust Ace's judgment. His captain has surprisingly good intuition.

"try to come a bit early so I can introduce you to the crew."

Jacques smiled. "Sure thing, captain." The two pirates left shortly after buying a few barrels of alcohol.

"Why the sudden change?" Raoul curiously asked.

" They seem like an interesting bunch," Jacques responded vaguely.

" well, they were a better lot than ones who came before them." That Ace guy is just the type of pirate Raoul likes. " Then I again always had a soft spot for fools chasing impossible dreams."

" I wouldn't say impossible that kid has potential to be great," Jacques respond came as surprise consider his earlier mockery of Ace. " I just fear he wouldn't live long to achieve such a dream. I sure an old cot like you see it too. That guy is headstrong and stubborn too, that kind of mentality would lead to his death someday."

"Really? You got all that from that brief conversation?" Raoul's age and experience helped notice such things about the young captain.

"Of course. If I am going to follow someone to the pirate graveyard I might as will test him a bit." There was no doubt in his mind that the pirate captain was serious about surpassing the pirate king. "Oh, I would also like to accompany the man who would surpass Roger."

"You believe the kid can do it?" Raoul admired Ace's strong will, but his dream was a hard one to achieve.

Jacque blow out the incense and gathered his stuff " Who knows? I am not a fortune teller, but even if he doesn't succeed, I am sure his journey would be worth watching."


	2. Chapter Two: Entering the Grand Line

**Chapter Two: Entering the Grand Line**

"Ace, Are you sure about that Jacque guy?" Deuce asked as he helped his captain load the supplies into their ship. " I think he is a good guy." Even when the man mocked his goal, it didn't feel like he was looking down on him. It still pissed him off, but it wasn't said with ill intent. It sounded more like teasing the mockery, to be honest. " Well, I am indeed a good guy…." a voice suddenly remarked behind them, scaring the two pirate. " When did you get here?!" Ace was pretty sure they were the only ones on the ship.

" Since you two boarded the ship. I thought it would be rude to interrupt your discussion." Jacque sat on the crow's nest with his feet hanging between the wooden railings. He had on a dark green and red leather jacket, that would have been hard to miss.

" You were eavesdropping then!" Deuce exclaimed.

With a sheepish smile, he responded. " well, not intentionally." It was hard not to hear when they were so loud.

" How did you get here anyway? we barely left the deck." Even when they were carrying the supplies one of them stayed on deck to watch over the remaining supplies.

"… Let's just say I am good at being undetected." His vague response didn't exactly assure Deuce.

" That's so cool." Ace, on the other hand, was excited about his new crew member's sneaking abilities.

" I didn't see you at all." Jacques seemed amused by the sudden praise.

" Did you get all the supplies you needed?"

" Yeah, but I am not sure we got enough food for the captain here. That guy's stomach is a bottomless pit." Ace sheepishly laughed at the accusation tone of his first mate.

" Shouldn't your cook deal with that?" A sea cook was an important member of any crew.

" We don't have one. Banshee kind of took that position." Deuce responded.

They were fortunate that they had someone who could at least cook on their crew even if they weren't a sea cook. With that, the new crew member started helping them with store the rest of their supplies. It wasn't long before the rest of the crew arrived. As the captain, Ace introduced Jacques to the crew and vice versa. " This is Jacques. Our ship's navigator." " Pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to working with you all." Jacques' response was a little stiff for Ace's taste. He made it sound like he got hired for a job. Jacques was used to working for merchant ships as a navigator for hire. It was one of the many odd jobs he had taken during his time at Grand line so he reflexively slipped into his business model. Ace roughly patted him on the back. " No need to be so formal. You are one of us now." His cheerful and carefree tone reminded Jacques that he wasn't on a temporary job. No, he was a pirate now. He didn't know how to feel about that. His feelings towards pirates were always conflicted between admiration to downright hate toward piracy. A look at the crew and his lips twitched. They looked promising and he couldn't wait to see the mayhem that they would cause. Ace went along introducing the crew to Jacques who kept assessing each one of them.

" Aye Aye Captain, you guys can call me Roi. Jacques is my business name." He was hesitant about giving his name to the crew at first, however Ace's cheerful welcoming eased his worries. No one who would willingly follow such a carefree captain could be untrustworthy. He decided to put his trust in Ace and his chosen crew. It also felt fitting to use his birth name to be a pirate. He was following in his old man's footsteps after all.

There vary reactions to their new crew member. Some were excited to have someone new aboard. Some were relieved to have an actual navigator and some were a bit wary of a new stranger.

" Jacques? That name sounds familiar." Skull remarked. A man in a greenish leather jacket carrying two weird-looking duel pistols. As a pirate enthusiast, he had quite the sizable knowledge or piracy and related topics like the marines and fellow bounty hunter. Although the name Jacques wasn't widely known in the east blue. It was common knowledge among the bounty hunter business. A casual pirate hunter that tended to catch high profile pirates that many bounty hunters would avoid. A few years ago he helped the marine headquarters in Loguetown capture all-rookie pirates trying to venture to the grand line.

" Roi-san. You wouldn't happen to be Jacques the duel wielding bounty hunter?" Skull trusted his captain's judgment, however, he also knew how kind heart Ace could be.

Roi grinned at his question " Oh you heard of me? I am flattered." His admission made some of the crew tenses at the possibility of danger. " I wouldn't call myself a bounty hunter…. It was a good job to get quick cash, but it isn't my cup of tea. I am not much of a fighter, to be honest." That sounded like an outright lie coming from such a person. " _but difficult times call for desperate measures_." He was broke and stranded on a closed-off island with people who were wary of outsiders. Needless to say, the only way for him to earn money was to take a few bounties. He unknowingly took some hotshot pirate crew and became infamous among the marines and bounty hunters alike. He didn't plan to follow the path of a bounty hunter mainly because he didn't want to deal with the marine.

" you are a man of many talents, aren't you ?" Ace teased his new crewmate. He didn't seem to care about his past as a bounty hunter.

Despite his earlier bravado, he seemed rather flustered with Ace's praise. He wasn't particularly used to people giving it in such a carefree and sincere way. "... I have been sailing the seas before you were born. of course, I know a few things." He humbly responded.

" what?" He didn't look that old. " How old are you?"

" I turn thirty in the fall."

" wait how old do you think I am?" Did he believe Ace was younger than he was? He did make that kid comment earlier.

"... aren't you a teen?" Jacques was slightly confused with where that conversation was going exactly.

" I am seventeen that means you were what you were thirteen when I was born. You started sailing that young?" He supposed it wasn't strange for someone to sail that young, but it was still surprising

"...Yeah... I sailed with my father once when I was ten… I guess you can say I lived the majority of my life on the sea than on land." His learned navigation skill out of necessity at first. Now thinking about it the sea became his home with him noticing. The crew scattered about the ship preparing to enter the grandline

" Oh, we are here! " Deuce exclaimed with excitement. The redline was something to behold. It was so massive, he couldn't even see the top hidden in clouds. It was straight out of an adventure book and Deuce was seeing it with his own eyes. He and the rest of the crew shared a mixture of excitement and slight dread. There was a huge storm brewing near the foot of the red line. The weather suddenly started getting colder as they approached their destination.

" Oi Navigator-san You are up." Banshee kicked Roito to get his attention. The man was immersed in his journal to pay attention to her call. Was he another scholar type? _Did they need another one of those?_ She thought three was enough. He would get along with Mihar if he didn't prefer being outside unlike Mr indoor down there. Where was that bookworm? He was missing out on a momentous event.

Jacques scowled in irritation. He didn't appreciate being kicked in the side, however, he wasn't going to pick a fight with a woman. He was raised better than that. He jumped back to his feet and put his journal back inside his jacket.

" Might advise you all to put on some jackets. We are about to enter a rather troublesome storm. Fold the sails." It was raining heavily near the reverse mountain. Well, it was to be expected. Reverse Mountain could be considered a winter island of sorts. He could already see a few water whirlpool forming ahead. Oh, Grandline unpredictable weather. He can't say he missed it. The warm moderate climate of the east blue was certainly a treat.

" Hold the rudder to the southwest and head straight towards the red line." As the ship navigator, he started giving instructions. After a moment of hesitation among the crew who were unused to such direct orders, they scattered about the ship following his orders. Skull and Bree folded the sails while Deuce and Saber held the rudder to the southwest.

" Oh, we are being sucked in."

" We are going to crash."

" Hold your horses, you rookies," Roi shouted over the sound of the winds. Reverse Mountain was known for its turbulent storm. One mistake and they would either crash into the red line or drift to the calm belt and honestly, he didn't know which was worse. He only encountered that infamous mountain once in his life and compared to last time, he was well equipped to take on that task.

The moment the ship hit the mountain's current, it was hosted up violently to the peak. Deuce kept a firm grip on the rudder however he couldn't keep his eye on the crazy event taking place. A river that takes their ship across a bloody mountain. Members of the crew frantically held into the ship as it defied gravity.

Ace was having the time of his life at the figurehead. Enjoying the thrill of sailing up a mountain.

"WE ARE GOING TO FALL….."

" HOLD ON TIED THEN... YOU TOO CAPTAIN. NOBODY IS GOING TO FISH OUT IF YOU FALL."

Despite the warning, Ace remained in his place. There was no way he missed out on their first view of the Grand Line. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

**mystery18blue note: hi, guys sorry for the long wait. I had trouble writing Ace's character and writing his crew since we don't know much about them so I had to take some liberties ;p This story isn't a long one. I don't think it would more than ten chapters max. if you have any question leave them in the comments.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
